


Control

by UnholyHelbig



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/F, Gay Bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 15:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15221717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyHelbig/pseuds/UnholyHelbig
Summary: Aubrey Posen always likes to have a handle on things, but what happens when she loosens the reigns?





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not usually one to write sex. I don't think I'm very good at it, so it's often rushed. But hey, I've also only ever written one Staubrey one shot. It's a whole lot of firsts!

**My hand pressed**  against the inner edge of the stranger thigh- skin soft and hot to the very touch. She had a sweet and alluring scent around her- one that was a mix of ginger and lemon- like one of those energy shots you would take to clear up your sinuses during a bad cold.

This girl was anything but bad, though. She was interesting, her approach forward as she wrapped her fingers around the stitching of my collar. She was breathing rapidly, minty as it pressed flush to my cheeks.

Her legs wrapped around my mid-section, pulling me closer as my arms rested lightly on her shoulders. I felt the cold edge of the granite countertops that the fancy bar had dropped about two thousand on. No one went in here anyway- not unless they drank too much or wanted a quick hook-up. In our case, it was both. She tasted of alcohol, spicy with a rough bite.

"I don't even know your name," She mumbled into my lips breathily.

I contemplated lying. This was a night that I was supposed to disconnect. I was meant to be a different version of me that let go of all the rules that everyday life had to offer. But this girl? She seemed genuine enough. Wasted, but genuine.

"Aubrey," I slurred, pretty buzzed myself as I pulled away from the eager girl. My hands were resting steadily on her jawline now, deep muddy grey eyes bearing into mine as she lifted both of her eyebrows "Aubrey Posen."

"Stacie," She bit the edge of her lip, gaze wandering back down to mine as I drew in a long breath. She wanted me to take control. That much was clear, even in my drunken state. It was a bit of a turn on, something that I swore away from for the night. Chloe was going to have my hide if I continued to gripe about the impending auditions, so much so that she forced me to enjoy myself tonight.

I moved forward once more, nipping at her bottom lip to request entry. She easily granted it, my tongue rolling over hers as she let out a disjointed moan. Her throat vibrated against my touch, encouraging me more as I leaned further into the embrace, finger slowly tracing the hem of her shirt. She tightened her own grip on mine.

"In a bar bathroom, really?" I panted, not breaking the hold I had on her.

"Is that a problem, Miss Posen?" She growled. Nope, that wasn't a problem at all. In the past it would have been, but now? Not so much. I had nothing to lose and everything to gain by sleeping with this woman in the back corner of a locked latrine.

"No," I said, huskily as I let my fingers trail up the edge of her bare stomach. She shivered under my touch, quick to grasp the bottom of her shirt and eventually work the garment over her head. I could practically feel her heart beat against her chest as I got a good look at her. "God damn."

Stacie didn't say anything, instead, she smirked triumphantly as I continued to drag my nails softly up her sides. The girl pressed her lips back to mine, running her hands through the knotted mess that was my hair.

I hummed softly as my touch wondered, cupping her breast as I pressed the palm of my hand harder against the edge of her chest. This was enough to quicken her breath, enough to cause her to draw in one so sharp that it only propelled me more. She was quick to undo her own bra, the black lace fabric falling away from her chest as my eyes widened at her quickness. I started to trail my lips away from hers and down her jaw, nipping slightly at salty skin as I kissed the inside of her collarbone.

Stacie shivered again, letting out a long moan as I toyed with the brass button on the edge of her jeans. These things were a lot easier to peel open when my hands weren't below freezing. She didn't seem to mind, though. I bit softly at the edge of her breast, slowly working my way to her tender rose-budded nipple.

"Shit, Aubrey." There was something about the girl snarled my name as I finally got past the wall that was her waistband. She pushed her own knees apart further, welcoming entrance as I traced the tender area right under her v-line. She was shuddering "Just fuck me, already."

I wasn't one to deny a girl her wise, she was sweating now, reduced to something I never thought I had control over. The control was what made my heart beat faster, the way she tasted and the effect that I had on her. It wasn't intimidating, it was exhilarating.

I pushed my fingers easily into her wet folds, her breathing stopping completely as I glanced up from my task and stared into her deep, lustful gaze. She was in deep, my touch working in and out of her at an even pace as she fought against the chills that wracked her body. I continued to take my other hand and press it against her other breast, my lips meetings hers as I attempted to stifle her moans.

Despite the low music that was muffled against the thick painted bathroom walls, I still couldn't' risk it. The prospect of getting caught was admittedly the last thing on my mind, but it still lingered lightly.

"Fuck, yes," Stacie spoke as I pressed in further, flush against her as she huffed heavily. "Keep going."

Again, not one to deny her, I quickened my pace, her teeth digging into my bottom lip roughly as she suddenly tightened around me. Her whole entire body tense as she groaned in pure ecstasy. Her eyes were close to rolling back in her head as she panted, my movement calming as she buckled within herself.

"Wow," She tried to catch herself as I slowly withdrew from her, the girls touch lingering softly on the side of my face as she stared into my eyes with curiosity and wonderment. "You are really good at that."

"Well," I smirked, wiping my hand on the edge of my dreams "I haven't gotten any complaints yet."

**The sunglasses rested**  lazily on the bridge of my nose- a deep purple haze protecting me from the bright fluorescent lights in the auditorium. The edge of the green plastered seat dug roughly into my spine as I shifted uncomfortably.

The large cup of black coffee that sat in front of me didn't' do the trick to ward off a headache that pressed roughly against the side of my temple. "Relax, Bree." Chloe soothed "We'll find someone, I'm sure."

"How sure?" I rose both of my eyebrows, we had sat through about ten auditions and all of them made the mix of alcohol and packaged instant noodles want to make a second appearance. We had been having terrible luck for the past couple of weeks- all thanks to me.

"Well, maybe you wouldn't scare everyone away if you took these things off." My partner in crime took the barrier from light away from my eyes as I squinted, knowing that she was right. They weren't trying out for the FBI, they were trying out for an acapella group.

It was a damn important group, though. Chloe had been raving about some random girl that she had pulled into everything during her late-night shower. Me, on the other hand, didn't get home until 4am last night. Chlo didn't' say a word as I stumbled in and fell asleep in the clothes that wreaked of spilled alcohol and sex.

The red-head was a lot more put together than me, her fingers tapping absentmindedly on the edge of her clipboard. "We have a few more candidates, then I can get you to Jane's for their world-famous hangover cure."

"Does it involve pancakes? Because I'm in."

"Mm," Chloe took a long swing from her bottle of water "More like a few raw eggs and some fish sauce, but I'll reward you with some chocolate chip pancakes if you're good about it."

I let out a small groan. Even the sound of that combination sounded like a new breed of hell. I opened my mouth to argue but was swiftly cut off by the sound of heels muffled against the black lacked stage. My gaze continued to train on the paper in front of me. I wasn't paying much mind to the names, but now? Now, this sounded promising.

"Hi!" Chloe beamed next to me, "What's your name?"

"Stacie," The name sent chills against my spine as I stiffened in my seat. That name, that voice. The same voice that growled so heavenly and whispered so delicately. My deep stare glowered for a moment as I finally lifted my gaze from the music sheets in front of me. "Stacie Conrad."

"Great," The girl beside me stared my way, but I didn't say anything. What was I supposed to say? Stacie was gawking at me the way I did her. She blinked a few times, focusing on the blue-eyed vixen to my left. "You can start whenever you're ready!"

Stacie cleared her throat, knitting her fingers nervously behind her back as she began the ballad. She had a good voice, but I could have determined that last night if she had gotten a bit louder. Instead, I watched, mesmerized as a large smile moved across Chloe's lips. She was impressed, the whole auditorium was. Her words were pushing against the side of my mind, pounding like the heartbeat that moved close to the inside of my wrist.

I brought the coffee cup to my lips, trying to dull the feelings that resided in my stomach. It was hot, I burned my mouth as I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. She was in control of every single note that excited her mouth- a slight smile pulling at her lips as she finished the final note.

Everyone clapped as I stared with complete wonderment. This girl, she was a marvel. She was close to wasted last night and still managed to present a put together front. She had turned a simple ballad by Kelly Clarkson into a sexy romp that no one could truly resist.

"Thank you, Stacie" Chloe finally spoke as the applause died down. She once against glanced my way but gave up when she suddenly realized that I wouldn't be of much help during this situation. "We'll give you a call!"

The brunette thanked my partner as she subtlety sent a wink my way and sauntered off the stage. My chest tightened, grip pressing against the clipboard that I held as I quickly stood up, close to knocking over the blue Barden cup that was still half-way filled with dark liquid.

"I need some air," I mumbled, feeling the nausea build up in the pit of my stomach. Chloe moved her legs away from the aisle as she didn't protest. She probably assumed that the mix of her little hangover cure was too much for me to stomach even at the mention. I made slight eye contact with the boys as I stalked away- thankfully they kept quiet.

The cold edge of the impending autumn bit at my fingertips as I struggled to catch my breath. It was close to raining, Clouds loomed in the sky as I raked my fingers through my hair, leaning heavily against the brick wall that encased the auditorium. If I smoked, I would need a cigarette about now. Instead, I bit the inside of my lip, closing my eyes as I leaned the back of my head against the wall.

"I didn't know you sang." Stacie's voice filled my ears. I didn't bother opening my eyes. "Or went to Barden."

"In your defense, we didn't do much talking."

"Mm," She pursed her lips as I slowly opened my eyes. Her gaze was trained on mine. I felt her warmth as the scent of lemon filling my already burning lungs. I hadn't realized how close she was, her palm planted right above my shoulder as her knee pressed close to mine. I could feel her heat. Breath molten against my collarbone. "You're used to being in control then, Aubrey."

"Is that a question?" I drew in a long breath, holding the icy air in my lungs until it burned for a strong release.

"Depends if the answer proves me wrong." Stacie purred, leaning in even closer. Her cheek was pressed flush against mine as her breath tickled my ear. "I look forward to your call, Miss Posen."

I clenched my eyes shut, shuddering against her suggestive words I as stayed calm. She pulled away then- those very heels echoing as they moved against the pavement. I wasn't sure how she moved in those things, but that was the least of my worries. I was reduced to almost nothing in her presence, the balance of power shifting between both of us, as I watched her walk away.


End file.
